DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) This is a request for continuation of our institutional NRSA which has been funded since 1986. The application requests support for 15 postdoctoral trainees and 6 predoctoral trainees. The postdoctoral program will train both M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s who are interested in lung disease and who will pursue independent research careers in universities, research institutes or schools of medicine. The primary activity of the postdoctoral trainees will be research related to lung disease conducted under the guidance of an appropriate mentor. Postdoctoral trainees will also participate in a variety of educational activities, designed to enable- them to profit from the collective expertise of an unusually varied pulmonary community. These will include participation in basic science courses, internal laboratory discussions, weekly research meeting of the pulmonary group and highlight sessions after national meetings. They will also be expected to write (with the guidance of their mentor) a grant and submit it to the NIH, AHA or VA for funding. The predoctoral program will focus on individuals interested in lung disease who will receive a Ph.D. in Microbiology, Biochemistry, Anatomy and Cell Biology, Epidemiology, Molecular Biology, Immunology, Physiology and Biophysics. The training will be provided in an interdisciplinary manner and will focus on studies related to molecular and cellular biology of the lung. The training faculty all have laboratories in the Eckstein Medical Research Building, Bowen Science Building, Steindler Building, or the medical laboratories, all of which are interconnected and physically next to each other. Candidates will be chosen by an Executive Committee, chaired by Dr. Hunninghake, and the major criteria for selection will be the probability (as judged by the committee) that the individual candidate will develop into a first-class independent researcher, capable of achieving a faculty appointment at a major university, medical school, or research institute. At the levels requested, the training grant will support only about 1/3 of the individuals to be trained and more than enough excellent candidates are available to the program to make the training grant positions highly competitive. Internal and external reviews of the program on a yearly basis and provide advice to the director of the program.